Numerous processes are known for the preparation of toners, such as, for example, conventional processes wherein a resin is melt kneaded or extruded with a pigment, micronized and pulverized to provide toner particles. There are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,729 and 5,403,693, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, methods of preparing toner particles by blending together latexes with pigment particles. Also relevant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,996,127, 4,797,339 and 4,983,488, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Toner can also be produced by emulsion aggregation methods. Methods of preparing an emulsion aggregation (EA) type toner are known and toners may be formed by aggregating a colorant with a latex polymer formed by emulsion polymerization. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,943, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, is directed to a semi-continuous emulsion polymerization process for preparing a latex by first forming a seed polymer. In particular, the '943 patent describes a process including: (i) conducting a pre-reaction monomer emulsification which includes emulsification of the polymerization reagents of monomers, chain transfer agent, a disulfonate surfactant or surfactants, and optionally, but in embodiments, an initiator, wherein the emulsification is accomplished at a low temperature of, for example, from about 5° C. to about 40° C.; (ii) preparing a seed particle latex by aqueous emulsion polymerization of a mixture including (a) part of the monomer emulsion, from about 0.1 to about 50 percent by weight, or from about 3 to about 25 percent by weight, of the monomer emulsion prepared in (i), and (b) a free radical initiator, from about 0.5 to about 100 percent by weight, or from about 3 to about 100 percent by weight, of the total initiator used to prepare the latex polymer at a temperature of from about 35° C. to about 125° C., wherein the reaction of the free radical initiator and monomer produces the seed latex comprised of latex resin wherein the particles are stabilized by surfactants; (iii) heating and feed adding to the formed seed particles the remaining monomer emulsion, from about 50 to about 99.5 percent by weight, or from about 75 to about 97 percent by weight, of the monomer emulsion prepared in (ii), and optionally a free radical initiator, from about 0 to about 99.5 percent by weight, or from about 0 to about 97 percent by weight, of the total initiator used to prepare the latex polymer at a temperature from about 35° C. to about 125° C.; and (iv) retaining the above contents in the reactor at a temperature of from about 35° C. to about 125° C. for an effective time period to form the latex polymer, for example from about 0.5 to about 8 hours, or from about 1.5 to about 6 hours, followed by cooling. Other examples of emulsion/aggregation/coalescing processes for the preparation of toners are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,654, 5,278,020, 5,308,734, 5,370,963, 5,344,738, 5,403,693, 5,418,108, 5,364,729, and 5,346,797, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Other processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,832, 5,405,728, 5,366,841, 5,496,676, 5,527,658, 5,585,215, 5,650,255, 5,650,256 and 5,501,935, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Placing charge on the particles utilized to form toner, to enable movement and development of images via electric fields, is most often accomplished with triboelectricity. Triboelectric charging may occur either by mixing the toner with larger carrier beads in a two component development system, or by rubbing the toner between a blade and donor roll in a single component system. A stable triboelectric charge is very important to enable good toner performance.
The sensitivity of toner charge to relative humidity (RH) has been a consistent problem for developers in general, and for color developers in particular, mainly due to the fact that the surfaces of toner particles may be very sensitive to relative humidity. Sensitivity to relative humidity may give rise to various problems, including toner particle agglomeration and clogging of the apparatus using such toner.
Improved methods for producing toner, which minimize sensitivity to relative humidity and are capable of utilizing existing processing equipment and machinery, remain desirable.